Connected
by hatsune-kagaminetwins4
Summary: A story of twins, separated in two different worlds. One knowing the gift given to her, one kept blind of the path he is about to face. Kagamine Rin and Len has to face the dangers of the spiritual world to continue the mission their parents have failed : To remaintain the balance of the worlds. Will they succeed? Or will they fail? MikuXLen
1. Nightmare

_**Hi so ummmm this is like.. My second fanfic so…Take it easy! Summary of this fanfic is a SUPER FAIL! So please read this… If I don't meet your expectations tell me! By pressing that over there! REVIEW! Just a reminder… If you do not want any hints or clues at all do not read the ones with an "*" before the sentence So… RECAP! Len is the Main character here! So is Rin… But mostly Len!So…. Here it goes… **_

_**POV LEN**_

"_Don't hurt me! I beg you! I wish to help!" A blond haired girl cried so hard…_

"_Witch! Get away! Go to Hell!" A pinkette woman shoved her, the blond fell flat on the floor, all teary and hurt. Strange… She looks like… me? Her hand hit the cement floor hard, as if on cue, I felt an aching pain in mine as well…_

"_She's going to die! Help her!" The blond said to another pointing to the pink-haired girl._

"_I am Fine! Get away Witch!" The pink-haired girl shouted again… The blond walked away slowly… The tow threw rocks at her as she walked away… She has been hit on the back, I felt her pain. The girl took a deep breath, then she looked at me… Straight into my eyes as if she could see me…_

"_Help me" She pleaded…_

I jolted up from bed, sitting up straight… My hand really hurts.. I wonder what from… It's impossible that it's from the dream… But it was so realistic! And I am a Boy! Age of 16, like the girl… I am an only child! Maybe my brain is making that girl up. I don't know, but one thing's for sure… These dreams I dream about every night are not helping, or doesn't even feel connected with my real problem…The alarm clock buzzed, it's annoying… My hand still ached..

_Stop! Stop! Not for another 12 hours or something!_

I thought… Then it stopped. Here's the thing… I can do things with my… My mind. I can manipulate what I want, if I really concentrate on it. I can see things others can't…. Like some people… Some people that, doesn't … Exist anymore. Items and happenings… Crazy happenings in one place… Crazy meaning… I stopped the thought…

"Len get up! Miku and Kaito are here!" Mom shouted…

"Yes okaa-chan!" I got up from bed, put something around my hand… A bandage was it? Never mind what it is, it helps with the pain. I rushed out of my room, down the stairs to see Miku and Kaito together there. My heart broke into a run when I was Miku smile at me, her smile so good and warm… Who couldn't help smile back? My heart broke into a sprint when she spoke

"Running a bit late are we?" I smiled at her again…

"Len what happened to your hand?" Kaito asked…

"Ahhh, it's…." I saw their hands linked together. My sprinting heart jumped off a cliff… "Fine"

There was harshness in my voice. But I tried my best to hide it… For Miku's sake… But I failed… Miku let go of Kaito's hand… There was awkward silence… Like the space between us contained fire that will consume us if we step closer. Mom entered the room, extinguishing all the fire…

"Well what are you waiting for kids? The start of your 2nd year lives in highschool? You wouldn't get there any faster by being late on your last semester of the 1st years of you highschool!" Mom exclaimed

We got together the bowed in respect "Yes, sorry"

Miku cleared her throat when we got out of the house…

"Well that was scary…" This surprised me… Miku is not scared off that easy…

"Why?" I asked

"Well…" She sighed "It's your mom after all… And… We are About to be late…"

"Well We're not going to be…. I promise…" Kaito whispered.

Here's the thing…  
>Kaito's my bestfriend… So is Miku… But I feel protective over Miku… Like I need her… Perhaps it's the 'love' ,thing… Does love feel include the feeling we're connected? Maybe, I'm not sure…But here's the thing…<p>

.

.

Miku and Kaito are… Together.

_**Hey so ummm… Good so far? Maybe not… So to improve that please REVIEW! I promise it would be better… If it didn't reach up to your expectations and all that… I've got chapter 2 in Rin's POV… yeah, there's no Rin in this chapter… But as it says in the summary ,RIN AND LEN are like…*connected =))) Get it? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter… I beg for your review!  
>-Thanks!<strong>_


	2. Reality

_**So… yeah… umm… Chapter 2… This is what was happening really in the dream um.. You'll get the story when you read the upcoming chapters! NO SPOILING! So =))) yeah… Review please? I desperately need your reviews! Seriously! And thanks for your review CitizenOfHedwigPolis! Really appreciate it... tell me my errors on this one and I'll try to change! Forgive me for I am not perfect!  
>Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! <strong>_

_**POV RIN**_

They're coming… I can feel them

"Get lost witch!" A villager spat at me, but I have no time to stop. No time to lose… They're coming… for who? I clawed my skin and ran faster. Their whispering got louder… No! They're here! They wont win this one! I have to find her. The spirits cant take away another soul, they'll destroy the balance!

"You're not allowed in this village!" Luka, the leader shouted.

"Someone's in danger! Someone's gonna die!"I warned helplessly… Luka's face was mashed with anger.

"Only because you're here!" She said shoving me. The villagers were now holding torches and pitchforks, they all shouted cruel things… like 'get lost!' 'out' leave us!' 'Stupid Witch'… I backed away slowly… Then I saw the dark, masked figure take it's plave beside Luka. Following her every move, it moved along with her then hissed at me when it saw me staring. One thing's for sure now…

_Luka's going to die_

"Don't hurt me! I beg you! I wish to help!" I cried. Then I felt a connection… Like someone's watching me. A presence watching, the masked figure seemed distracted as well… So that means I'm not just imagining this, It's real.

"Witch! Get away! Go to Hell!" Luka shouted heartlessly then shoved me to the floor… it hurts ofcourse, it burns like Hell! I forced my head up to see a villager looking at me.

"She's going to die! Help her!" I finally shouted, pointing to Luka, Luka looked at me both frightened and furious.

"I am fine! Get away witch!" Luka shouted once she got in command of herself again… but she's going to die, I feel the connection stronger than ever. I got up slowly then walked away… My body aches so bad, plus, they're throwing rocks at me… it hurts a lot, then for some reason, some of the pain, vanishes… as if only half was meant for me. I looked at my left where I felt the connection the strongest.

"Help me," I pleaded, the just like that, the connection was gone… _no_! my only chance of saving Luka!

"Help wont come by talking to space, Rin." A teal-haired boy smiled at me… he was from the village, but he's like me. He understands.

"Mikuo, I felt something… a connection… the strongest I've felt so far, I... I felt someone watching me, a presence in the spiritual world..." I explained, lost in thought…

"Maybe it was the defeated spirits," he suggested…

"Maybe," I said. We walked back to the woods in silence. I stepped on a twig, a snap! Then I lose my vision, I felt my body in another world, I have entered the spiritual world… but where?

"_Come on Kaito! Miku has class" A blond boy who looks a lot like me said… who's this blue hair? Kaito? What a strange name… and miku? Her name sounds a lot like Mikuo. Mikuo! What does he think is happening? Mikuo knows the Magical world as well as I do… He'd understand._

"_Wait, Kaito… I feel strange, is someone looking at us? At … me?" the boy who looks like me asked._

"_other than me? No… none."_

"_I feel… something… someone's watching us…" he said, looking around._

_Is he my connection? Do I have another piece of this puzzle?_

I felt myself leave the other world, slowly feeling my body again…

"Rin! Come on Rin… comeback! Enough of the spiritual world." Mikuo begged…

"Mikuo…" I said, bolting right up, "I have loads to tell you!"

_**I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW. Need to know my errors here! Thankyou!**_


	3. Rush

_** Enjoy and please Review! I need to know my errors... I need someone to correct me! PLEASE! I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid! If I do this wouldnt be Fiction!**_

**Chapter 3…**

**POV LEN**

_What was that?_

"Len, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… Kaito, I'm just,"

"Just what?"

"Just tired I guess."

"Tired?"

"I've just said so haven't I?" I snapped. Kaito finally shut up.

What was that? Like… a jolt.. a calling? Somehow, a connection… with what? Eyes? Whose? The dream? Impossible! Just the mind making meaningless stories… but my dreams are all connected… a story? Story I heard as a kid maybe? Hmm…. When I was a kid? A memory? A memory… I don't have much memories, its just plain blank… the girl… have I seen her before? It cant be… ugh! I want to stay in school! I sat there mindlessly by the window, avoiding the teacher.

_Rain… Come on, Rain! Enough Rain that it would flood! Enough flood that I cant go home! RAIN!  
><em>I feel dizzy…

"Len, look… it's raining… guess we couldn't go home… yet…" Kaito whispered. It's raining? Yeah! I've done it!

"Hey! Len!" He whispered a bit louder.

"what? Ohh… yeah… uhh… rain." I said mindlessly.

I had other things in my mind… mostly my confusion. I am overanalyzing things, it's unhealthy. This is what i get for being stupid. I hate this... special ability or whatever you'd like to call it. It's a curse and gift. Could that even happen? Such a gift to see the spritual world and manipulate this world we're in... but what a curse to see who would die.

"Len? Hello Len? Hey Len!" Kaito shook me, very annoyed.

"huh? What?"

"Come on Len, you've been staring at that window for hours! What are you doing anyway? Counting Raindrops?"

"Sorry Kaito."

"Forget it... we need to go now, Miku's waiting."

"okay."

We went out the room, passed the corridors to find Miku by the library...

"Guys, we can't go home. we have no choice but to wait... this would take a while." She sighed

"I like it here." I stated

"We could go to the library, if you want... to pass time." Kaito suggested.

"I get paranormal!" I called, walking towards the library.

"But Len... I don't want to read." Miku whined... I turned back.

"What do you want to do then?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to be here." ohh... this is my fault.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to stare outside for a while." I said.

Kaito sighed... "again?" I walked towards the window by the rail opposite the Library.

_Flood go down... down._

Arrggh. The flood is too high. I only forced it to go down a bit... I'm getting real dizzy now. The world is getting blurry, my vision failing me.

"Len, are you okay?" Miku asked. I didn't feel or even see her walking towards me... something held my hand... It was Miku's hand. I felt power flooding to me. My vision stabled, I tried to force the flood down again...

_Flood go down... down..._

The flood decreased slowly. Miku let go of my hand almost too quickly... did she feel what I felt?

"Yeah, I'm fine Miku..." I said slowly, unsure how they heard me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Len." She said, almost the same way I have. "The flood is down enough for me to walk... I need to go Len." She said when Kaito finally walked towards us. He was just there, watching mindlessly.

"Why Miku? We can stay a bit and wait till the flood is really down." Kaito quizzed.

"I just need to go Kaito. I'm sorry." She bid us her goodbyes and walked away. What's with her? Is it possible that she felt what I felt? That rush... that sense of power. She wouldnt react that way if she had'nt felt something right?

"Let's go Kaito." I said when Miku was out of site. I started walking then Kaito shoved me to the wall, pinning me so hard that I couldnt break free.

"What did you do with Miku?"He demanded.

"I don't know Kaito." I chocked out.

_Step away Kaito. Step away now._

Kaito stepped away.

"I'm sorry Len."

"That's like, what the hell dude? I know you and Miku are together but do you seriously have to react that way?"

"I know... I'm sorry."

"Yeah sure whatever. Just chill next time something like that happens again, okay?"

"Yeah..."

I walked away from Kaito. He's acting too protective over Miku. I feel sorry for manipulating Kaito though... Damn the day when I saw that woman!

_(flashbacktime!)_

_"Hatsune Miku!" Sensei Neru called._

_"Yes Ma'am?" She asked as she stepped forward._

_"Give me your hands."_

_Miku layed both infront of her. Sensei Neru took one long ruler then started hitting Miku's hand. She hit it so hard that it almost bled._

_"That's what you get for talking in class!" Sensei Neru shouted at her. _

_"I'm sorry sensei! I was just asking Len when the project was due." She excused herself._

_"And talking back to the teacher!" Sensei Neru was about to hit Miku again._

Stop Sensei Neru! You are too abusive! You are so not good enough to be a teacher, you suck at teaching. Everyone here will fail because of your teaching!

_Sensei Neru stopped. "Go back to your seat Hatsune."_

_"Yes sensei" Miku sobbed._

_"consider yourselves dissmissed." Sensei Neru said harshly._

_*nextday~*_

_"Hello class, goodmorning. I am your new teacher, Sensei Neru is gone now... she wont bother you anymore."A teacher greeted._

_"Gone?" I asked._

_"Yes," he checked his list. "Kagamine."_

_ Did I do that?_

_Time passed quickly... I gone out of the room then into the streets._

_"Are you alright child?" A woman asked me..._

My phone rang, sucking me back to reality...

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Len, it's Gakupo."

"Ohh... hey Gakupo, why'd you call? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect! I just wanted to remind you about our celebration of the Golden Week... that's all. I'm just so excited! I have a good feeling about it."

"Ohh yeah! I totally forgot about the Golden Week. Don't worry, we'll be there. We wouldnt miss it."

"Anything for that week!"

"Yeah, look Gakupo, I have to go now."

"Me too! But Len, you left something here last week... sorry it just took me now to find it. I'm really lazy at cleaning my room you know. Come pick it up 'kay?"

"I left something? Sure, I'll be right there."

_**Was that okay? Do I have errors or something I need to improve on? If I do, you know what to press! REVIEW! I need it! I hope you enjoyed that! **_


	4. Ghost

_**Yay! Chapter 4! Wow I'm surprised I continued this story :/ So… here it goes! If I need to work on something, you know what to do! Just press that button over there! REVIEW! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**POV MIKU**

"Yeah, I'm fine Miku..." Len said slowly, his voice was shaky a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Len." I said, almost the same way he had. "The flood is down enough for me to walk... I need to go Len." I said when Kaito finally walked towards us. I need him to hear that so he wouldn't ask Len stupid questions…

"Why Miku? We can stay a bit and wait till the flood is really down." Kaito quizzed.

"I just need to go Kaito. I'm sorry." I bid them my goodbyes and walked away. I went out the school. The flood's still a bit up… but, I'm able to walk through it… getting wet on the process though. What was that? What happened with Len? What happened with me? What was that? Confusion took over my body and mind. I barely noticed the streets anymore, but thankfully I could walk home from school even in this confusion. It's like second-nature to me. My mind flooded with at least a hundred questions… none of which I could answer, one thing's for sure… Len must have felt something as well. That sudden rush of power, that increase in sense. That sudden jolt. Like… like… the way nerves pass impulses, the way they connect. Arrggh! This is too confusing. I almost missed my street.

"Come on! Do this right Miku!" I commanded myself.

"Are you alright, child?" A blonde woman asked me. Strange… she looks a lot like Len. I must really be way off. Stupid mind. But I do hate to be disrespectful.

"Yes ma'am, I'm okay."

"Hmm… I didn't think you would be. You're not getting any weird feelings or things happening that you cant understand? Things you somehow cant explain no matter how hard you try?"

"Excuse me?" Shock went through me. What did she know?

She laughed lightly, "I thought so… Don't worry Miku, you'll figure it out."

"Okay, that's where I draw the line miss. I'm sorry to be disrespectful but I have to go… this is officially creeping me out." I snapped then turned around.

"Oh, I understand child. Please take care of Len for me!" She called after me.

Len… Len… Len… how did she know Len? I turned around slowly. The street was getting colder, I already had goosebumps… or is it because I'm scared? I don't know. I'm not sure… I'm not quite sure with anything right now.

"Excuse me how..?" I said while turning, but she was gone… nothing… vanished. I went to the corner of the street to see if she just walked away but… she wasn't anywhere. Just plain old gone. What's happening really? All this seems to involve Len. I have to see him. Find him. I'll just go to his house and ask what the hell is going on. He must know something. Who was that woman? I walked back to the street… speak of the devil. What's Len doin at Gakupo's?

**POV LEN**

A few more streets and I'm at Gakupo's. I wonder what I left… I totally forgot about that festival. There's just so much stuff in my mind right now! I wish I could just shut down or something. I sigh, I wonder when this would all end… if it would end. I hope it would. I should take this opportunity to just think of other stuff, not including this strange things that's happening. Like school… I need to study harder of else I'd start flunking. Miku's going to kill me if I flunk even one subject. 'Always study Len! It's very important!' she always says. School is better that all these problems, but the problem is both gives me headaches! Finally I arrived at My street… Gakupo's house is just a few block from my house. I walked up to their lawn then gave 3 knocks on the door. I heard footsteps… fast ones. The door opened.

"Hey Len!"

"Hi Gakupo, uhh… you said I left something?"

"Yeah, you left you bag here last week."

"ohh yeah! I was going to get it… it must've escaped my mind." I said. In the corner of my eyes I saw Miku walking by the corner… Gakupo handed me my bag.

"Thank's dude." I said while reaching out for it. What's Miku doing here? Oh yeah, that's right… she lives in this street. I'm stupid. But how did I get here faster? She left first. She must've done some errands… My skin had contact with Gakupo's. Then I was falling. Falling into a dark pit… My vision failed, my senses blurred. I don't know how long it was… it could have been a year, a month, a second, or a few minutes. Then the sun pierced through my eyes. I opened them slowly.

I saw floats, people having picnics… I'm in the field nest to the forest. What am I doing here? How did I get here? Why are there so many people? There aren't usually many people in this field. It's just a field of grass… then it hit me. I'm in the festival. The breeze brushed on my back, I turned to see Miku and Kaito. Yes! They'll tell me what happened. I ran towards them.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Where do you think Len and Gakupo's at?" Miku asked Kaito.

"What do you mean, Miku? I'm here." I smirked at her.

"I don't know, Len has been strange this morning… keeps on saying I need to see Gakupo and stuff like that." Kaito said. This morning? What?

"I hope they're okay." Miku sighed. Then I felt something… somehow dark. Then Miku gasped.

"What is it Miku?"

"Ohh.. umm.. nothing Kaito. I just… just felt something." Felt something? What's happening? What's with them? They act as if I'm not even here… I touched Miku's hand, but my hand just went right through hers… I gasped. Am I dreaming? I must be, right?

The dark feeling was strange… somehow a presence. I looked to my right. Then I was them… cloaked figures flowing with the wind as if it's in their control. It suddenly felt cold. Nobody seems to see them, like me. Keeping my distance with them, I followed. They went pass the field and into the woods. After a few minutes of walking in the woods, I saw Gakupo sleeping by a tree. Sleeping… he doesn't seem to be sleeping, seems more like unconsciousness. Then I was blood by his head. No! What happened to Gakupo? The cloaked figures circled Gakupo. By my count, they're four. I was frozen, I could not make a sound, I could not even move… like I'm not supposed to interfere. I was a ghost.

One approached him. It placed it's hand on top of him then something… a ball of light… slowly crept out of Gakupo. The farther the light get's from Gakupo, the paler he gets… so it isn't just a light then. It was Gakupo's life source. They now circled the ball… leaving Gakupo lifeless on the ground. The ball starts to dim… getting dimmer… dimmer… then suddenly fades away. Gakupo's now dead. I struggled to make a sound, to move. It was like I was paralyzed. I finally felt my ghostly body again. The cloaked figures seemed startled… one shot a look at me. Then I fell into the dark pit again.

_**Was it good? Was it bad? I don't know what you think so let me know okay? Just press that review button there below! I'll try to improve if it was bad, I'll try to maintain if it was good! Just let me know… 'kay? **_


	5. Information

_**Chapter 5 here! :) Hope you enjoy this.**_

**POV MIKU**

Gakupo handed something to Len, it was his bag. I wonder where's Kaito? They were just together back in the school. Kaito must already be home. I shot a look at Len... he smiled at Gakupo then fell... just fell.

"Len!" Gakupo shouted. I started running towards them... just running. I reached Gakupo's lawn. "Gakupo!" I shouted. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Miku! He just... fainted." Just fainted? Len must be tired... but it isn't like him to just faint.

"Get him a pillow then." I said plainly. I touched Len's head. I felt... dizzy. The world spun fast, my vision almost failed me.

"Hey, Miku! Are you okay?" Gakupo's voice was weak, I struggled to keep to reality.

"Yeah, Gakupo... I'm fine." I said... but I'm not really, my head throbbed, voices were whispering out of no where... '_April 29th, beware! Save him if you can._' The voice said... who's voice? What's with April 29th? It's the start of Golden Week. The celebration! I almost forgot!

"Len, please wake up." I shook him.

"Yeah, dude... you're scaring me." Gakupo added.

Len's eyes flickered after a few minutes...

"Len!" I shouted.

"Come on buddy, time to wake up!"

Len opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" Len asked slowly.

"Len! You fainted here at Gakupo's."

"Gakupo?" he asked, trying to sit up straight. Then his eyes just popped with sudden energy. He got hyper. "Damn! Gakupo!" He shouted, looking for Gakupo.

"Yes, Len?"

"You have to be carful Gakupo! Don't go with anyone alone! Especially not during the Golden Week!" He shouted. His eyes were half-crazed. Golden week? It starts on April 29... April 29...

"Why Len?" Gakupo asked confused.

"Just don't go in the woods."

"April 29..." I stated. Both of them looked at me.

"What?" Gakupo asked.

"April 29..." Len repeated, almost the same way I have.

"okay, you guys are creeping me out." Gakupo said raising his hands and shaking them. I shook my head. This is impossible, I shook my head.

"It's just the start of Golden Week. I just suggested the date." I tried to excuse. Len bought it.

"ohh... I just thought..." he looked at me, then at Gakupo, then stared at the floor. "Nothing."

"Yeah so... let's go home Len." I said. "Kaito might be looking for us, we have this homework on Algebra right? We must study, Len! It's..."

"Very important... I know Miku, you always say that." he smiled at me, cutting my sentence. I help him to his feet. He shot an anxious look at Gakupo as we walked out the door.

.

"What was that about?" I asked him when we were inside my house.

"What's what about?"

"You know what I mean Len."

"It's just..." He looked at me. "You'll think I'm crazy... or I'm just trying to pull a prank at you." he sighed. I see the sadness in his eyes. Is he really serious?

"Try me Len."

"I... I... I saw something when I was unconcious. A dream... a vision or something. It appeared out of nowhere. Then there's these voices in my head... saying..."

"Help him if you can..." I continued... dazed. Is it possible that we... we... hear the same voices?

"How did you know?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes now.

"I hear them too... it's driving me crazy!" I shouted. _April 29... April 29, save him if you can. Save him!_

"Miku, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Gakupo's going to die."

_**Is it okay? PLEASE REVIEW! :))**_


End file.
